The Room of Reconciling
by SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: What happens when Professor Sprout locks Draco, Harry, Hermione, Pansy and Ron in the Room of Reconciling for an unnamed amount of time? Spin the Weasel: An Updated Truth or Dare. Who knows, maybe Harry'll get swept off his feet in the process?
1. Chapter 1

So this is an idea spawned from:

-my love of Drarry

-my hate of Ron

-my hate of Hermiron

-my love of hermilaise

-humor

-a book I'm reading called A Year of Living Biblically

-truth or dare

-a few fics that do stuff kind of like this (no I'm not copying!)

* * *

I have nothing against religion, except for the extremist ideals. If we followed everything the bible said, we'd all be in jail.

The things said about the biblical rules are true, by the way. Just putting that out there, this isn't blasphemy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"That's it! I'm locking the five of you in the Reconciling Room!" Professor Sprout yelled.

The three Gryffindors and two Slytherins quickly shut up and followed her out of the classroom.

Professor Sprout glared at them, stopping at a door marked _Reconciling __Room. _"In you go, all of you. There's a bathroom, and a fully stocked pantry that will magically refill each hour. There is a bed for each of you and a few couches around a table. If you try to physically harm another you will be knocked out. Harmful spells will result in the disappearance of your wand. You will be in here for as long as it takes to get along - or until the school year ends. And no Mr. Malfoy, I do not _care_ when your father hears about this since a paper was signed that allowed this form of punishment to be used whenever a head of house may see fit." She turned to leave. "Goodbye. Oh, and you will have to catch up on your schoolwork afterwards."

The door was locked. Draco tried an alahomora charm. But to no avail. Everyone sighed.

Ron started looking for the pantry.

* * *

"I'm starving." Said Ron.

"Shut up you bloody idiot you ate at least a dozen chocolate frogs in the last twenty minutes alone!" Draco yelled, exasperated.

"It's no wonder he likes so much junk food, Draco. He needs to be around his own kind." Pansy snickered, and Draco nodded his ascent.

"Ah. So we finally have an explanation for the dump this idiot calls his home."

"Shut your trap, Malfoy!"

"Make me, blood traitor!"

"You should be locked up in Azkaban...Death Eater Shit."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you make such vulgur comments!" Hermione shrieked.

"So the mudblood speaks." Pansy sneered.

"Shut it Parkinson. Stop insulting my girlfriend." Ron snapped, planting a sloppy kiss on Hermione's open mouth.

"GROSS! Ron for the last time we aren't together anymore! You were kissing Lavender in the boys' dorm! I saw the whole thing when I went up to get Harry's cloak! Get away from me!" Hermione sent a wordless scrubbing spell at her mouth, and transfigured Ron into a toad.

"Ron, get over here." Harry said softly.

Ron happily hopped over to Harry's open hand, not suspecting a thing, he closed his eyes. Hermione summoned an unbreakable jar, which Harry dropped Ron into and capped it - adding a locking charm for good measure.

Ron looked at Harry with betrayal in his eyes. Harry shrugged. "Last time I take your side. No one can stand you," Harry paused. "Except for the muggleborns who are always preaching about religion and how sinful homosexuality is."

Hermione nodded. "True that. And I don't take any offense to the muggleborn comment, Harry. It's true."

"Thank's Hermione." Harry smiled. "Now, how about we find something to do here anyways? Like a game, maybe."

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's play something where we can spin the jar and make Ron dizzy! He needs to suffer!"

Draco and Pansy's jaws dropped in disbelief. "Since when do you two have anything against the Weasel?" Draco asked.

"Since he cheated on me and insulting gays." Hermione answered. "I'm not like the freaky muggleborns who preach about all the things the Bible claims we can and can't do. According to the bible, it'd be fine what Ron did - if he was married to both Lavender and I." Hermione scowled. "Bullshit."

"I have to agree with you on that, Granger." Pansy acknowledged.

"Thanks. Call me Hermione. If we're stuck in here for Merlin knows how long, we should at least try to be polite. By the way, according to the bible, Harry should've been executed years ago."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I'm gay." Harry shrugged.

Ron croaked loudly and hopped around the jar, trying to get away from Harry.

"No doubt he's scared of me, now." Harry sighed. "So what, we weren't really friends anyway."

Hermione laughed, and hugged Harry. "True 'dat." She grinned.

"Whatever. Now that you've finished that sickening moment of sentimentality, let's play a game." Draco muttered.

"Ooh! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Hermione squealed.

"But how are we going to make Weasley suffer?" Pansy asked.

"I. Just. Had. The. Best. Idea. Ever!" Harry shrieked. "Spin the Weasel-Truth or Dare!"

"Oh my god, Harry! That's brilliant!" Hermione grinned evilly at Ron. "You will pay for making us suffer." She giggled.

"Okay. Sounds good." Pansy smiled.

"You remind me of my Aunt Bellatrix, Gra-Hermione." Draco said suddenly.

Hermione shrugged. "Cool."

"I go first." Harry decided, reaching forward towards the bottle to spin it. Ron was squirming away from him nervously. Everyone smiled when the bottle slowed - revealing and upside down Ron.

Harry smiled even more when he saw who the bottle landed on.

"Oh shit." She said. "Harry! Don't you dare do what I think you're doing!"

"Sorry, Hermione. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hermione muttered. "I'm going to regret this." She sighed.

* * *

I may take requests, though I have my own ideas for how this will turn out. I might do Karaoke, eventually.

* * *

And don't flame about blasphemy, I'm religious, though I'm in no way an extremist.

Please review positively!

_~SamanthaGMalfoy_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so I accidently deleted the chapter before I uploaded this, so it won't be as good as it's harder to write from memory. I've never written slash, so bear with me.

* * *

Disclaimer: IDOHP I Don't Own Harry Potter. I'm not J. K. Rowling. Sadly. But I'll settle for writing Drarry on this site.

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"I go first." Harry decided, reaching forward towards the bottle to spin it. Ron was squirming away from him nervously. Everyone smiled when the bottle slowed - revealing and upside down Ron._

_Harry smiled even more when he saw who the bottle landed on._

_"Oh shit." She said. "Harry! Don't you dare do what I think you're doing!"_

_"Sorry, Hermione. Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare." Hermione muttered. "I'm going to regret this." She sighed._

"You bet!" Harry drummed his fingers against his knee. "How about...I dare you to write a one sentence essay for Snape's class and turn it in!"

"No! Harry, this is horrible! I'll fail life don't make me please!" Hermione wailed.

"Oh, and the sentence must be: '35% Shampoo at BatMart!' " Harry decided.

Hermione started hyperventilating, and passed out. "Enervate." Draco said.

"Do it, Hermione. You only get one chicken." Pansy prompted.

Hermione sighed, and wrote out the dare-essay, under the careful watch of the others. Sobbing, she finished, lifting the tear-spattered parchment from the table. "Where do I turn this in?" She asked meekly.

Pansy gestured to a breadbox labeled,

**- Turn In Assignments in This Bread Box -**

**Guaranteed Cheat Free - 13 Galleon Guaranteed **

******No Retakes as Ordered by Headmaster Albus W.P.B. Dumbledore**

"Harry I hate you so much right now." Hermione sobbed, after she turned the assignment in. "Well, at least now I get to make someone else suffer." Hermione grinned. "Time to spin the weasel!"

She happily spun the jar, and it landed on...Draco.

"Shite." Draco cursed. "Hermione! I didn't mean it when I called you a mudblood! I swear! Please don't make me humiliate myself!" He begged.

Hermione just smirked.

"It's not gonna do any good." Harry said. "She wants her revenge on me, and she's going to use you to get it."

Draco smacked his forehead. "Sometimes I hate my life."

"Don't we all?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Shut it, Po-Harry." Draco glared at him. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

Harry stuck his tongue out, and pretended to zip his lips closed.

"Well, now that the drama's over, Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked, smugly.

"Don't choose dare!" Pansy warned. "She'll use it for revenge."

Draco sighed. "You're right. I choose...truth."

Hermione grinned evilly. "I knew you'd say that."

Draco gulped. "This isn't good."

* * *

Attention! I know will accept requests, ideas, songs, poems, dance moves, etc. I do think this room has much potential.

Please review! No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

So, how many of you are throwng bezoars at the computer screen right now? I'd advise you to stop, I mean, it's just coming out of your pocket. And it's not hurting me, either. In any case - I apologize for the delay in updating.

* * *

Title: The Room of Reconciling

Summary: What happens when Professor Sprout locks Draco, Harry, Hermione, Pansy and Ron in the Room of Reconciling for an unnamed amount of time? Spin the Weasel: An Updated Truth or Dare. Who knows, maybe Harry'll get swept off his feet in the process?

Language: English

Rating: T

Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy,

Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship

**Warnings:** **Homosexual Relationship/s, Heterosexual Relationship/s, Humor, Kissing, Cursing**

* * *

Review Responses:

carrie76: Spin the weasel is still cracking me up. Too funny. Keep up the good work. I also have to totally agree with you though, The room does have potential. I also think Snape should give a reward to Hermoine for actually going through with the dare. Dummy Draco, does he really think he is going to be less embarassed when she makes him admit his feelings? Silly boy. _Haha, yeah I have to admit I like the "Snape rewards Hermione" idea!_

Guest: LOL! I LOVE it! _Glad I made you laugh, and happy that you love it._

3verose: Love it! Made me laugh in front of my friend...who gave me a really weird look..._ Yep, my friends look at me weirdly too. It's probably because I have the personality of Luna Lovegood..._

Maddie :) _Haha, that happens to me all the time. People stare at me too, when it happens.__  
_

denali1918: Lol _Glad you like it__  
_

Any Dude: Kiss Harry Potter _Your wish will be granted soon. I just need to convince Draco to say dare..._

* * *

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'm J. K. Rowling? Really... If you do think I'm J. K. Rowling, please consider going back to kindergarten - for your own sake. And read on of J. K. Rowling's biographies, please.

* * *

_Last Chapter: _

_"Well, now that the drama's over, Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked, smugly._

_"Don't choose dare!" Pansy warned. "She'll use it for revenge."_

_Draco sighed. "You're right. I choose...truth."_

_Hermione grinned evilly. "I knew you'd say that."_

_Draco gulped. "This isn't good."_

"Oh, how about...who do you have a crush on?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

"Really, Hermione?" Pansy asked in disbelief. "That's the best question you can ask?"

"I think this'll work well for revenge, Pansy. He's already sweating."

Sure enough, sweat droplets were visible on Draco's forehead.

"You're gonna have to answer at some point, Draco." Hermione smirked, which scared Draco even more - he'd never even considered Hermione smirking, and it was shocking.

"I think, I'm gonna chicken out on this one." Draco whispered, looking down.

"Aww, is the person you like in this room?" Pansy taunted.

"Hey, it's not his fault. He just doesn't want to say. I know I wouldn't want to." Harry argued. "Draco, it's your turn to spin the Weasel."

Draco smiled. "Thanks Harry." He reached forward, and Toad-Ron's eyes widened. When the bottle stopped spinning, everyone laughed.

"The weasel puked!" Pansy exclaimed, laughing. "It's disgusting and hilarious at the same time!"

"I wonder what he'd say if he was out of his bottle, and in human form..." Harry commented.

"Probably, 'Ugh. I feel dizzy and I'm stuck in a room with a bent-freak.' " Hermione imitated.

Harry smiled softly. "Yeah. He'd say that." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Hey! It landed on Pansy!"

"Ah, shit."

"Okay, Pans. Truth or Dare?"

"How about...Dare."

"I dare you," Draco paused, "to kiss Ron."

"Human Ron?" Pansy asked hoping against hope she wouldn't have to kiss a toad.

Draco smirked, shaking his head. "Animal Ron."

Pansy turned green.

* * *

Sorry, I had to let Draco hold onto a fragment of dignity - for now. I know you wanted to see some Drarry, but it's a little soon, don't you think?

Question: Would you rather have Pansy kiss Toad!Ron or Weasel!Ron? Tell me in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

So, based on the number of votes, Pansy will kiss a weasel. No, not that kind of weasel! You guys need to tone it down with your dirty minds. Gosh...

* * *

Title: The Room of Reconciling

Summary: What happens when Professor Sprout locks Draco, Harry, Hermione, Pansy and Ron in the Room of Reconciling for an unnamed amount of time? Spin the Weasel: An Updated Truth or Dare. Who knows, maybe Harry'll get swept off his feet in the process?

Language: English

Rating: T

Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy,

Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship

Warnings: Homosexual Relationship/s, Heterosexual Relationship/s, Humor, Kissing, Cursing, Toad!Ron, Weasel!Ron,

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own. :.(

* * *

Review Responses:

_LunaNotLoony: I love Ron, and I really want to leave an angry, long flame, or just stop reading when I realise Ron-bashing is happening, but... ah, this story is hilarious! How could you do this to me? HOOOOW! I'm reading a Ron-bashing fic, and laughing... LAUGHING! God, I hate you. (: This is too funny._ Well, I'm glad you're not leaving an angry, long flame, or just stop reading this. I'm just not a fan of Canon!Ron, he just abandons Harry multiple times.

_carrie76: Not Toad!Ron. No no no, Kissing frogs make princes and he is not a prince. Maybe Weasel!Ron would be ok. I always love Drarry. Something that went through my little pea brain was that the people in the room will accept Harry and Draco. Pansy is a little freakette and will probably want to watch and Hermoine will never turn her back on Harry. This story still cracks me up. I can't wait for more. :o)_ Glad it's still cracking you up. I wanted an excuse to turn Ron into a weasel, I mean, the game is 'Spin The Weasel' for crying out loud. Yeah, Pansy is a little (okay - fine - more than a little) freaky, but she takes Hermione's side on this...so she's still somewhat sane. Right? (Dear Merlin, please let Pansy have more sanity than a Horcrux. I'll never ask for anything again except to make Harry gay and end up with Draco.)

_brooke: pansy to kiss ron_ Uh, I thought it was already established that was gonna happen, but okay. Guess you get your wish.

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"Hey! It landed on Pansy!"_

_"Ah, shit."_

_"Okay, Pans. Truth or Dare?"_

_"How about...Dare."_

_"I dare you," Draco paused, "to kiss Ron."_

_"Human Ron?" Pansy asked hoping against hope she wouldn't have to kiss a toad._

_Draco smirked, shaking his head. "Animal Ron."_

_Pansy turned green._

"Please don't make me kiss a toad!" Pansy wailed. "I could get _warts_!"

"A dare is a dare, Pansy." Draco said nonchalantly, taking Ron out of the jar and handing him to Hermione.

"B-b-but..." Pansy sat up straight. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll kiss animal-ron. It never said anything about the animal being a toad."

"Oh. You're right..." Hermione smiled. With a wave of her wand, Ron was now a weasel.

"Well...Slightly better then a toad. He's not that bad like this, actually." Pansy murmured, before shaking her head. "Who am I kidding. This is disgusting. I have to kiss a blood traitor." She stood up and walked over to where Hermione was holding him. With an expression of being about to puke, she sat on her knees in front of Ron the weasel.

Hermione outstretched her hand. "Here he is. All yours." She grinned.

Pansy wrinkled her nose, scrunched her eyes shut, and quickly pecked Ron the weasel on the lips.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Pansy screamed, pulling back immediately. "HE FRICKIN' BIT MY MOUTH SON OF A HOUSELF!"

"Let me see." Harry said worriedly. Pansy pulled her lower lip out to reveal blood dripping quickly from a gash about two centimeters long.

"Oh, that looks bad." Harry grimaced. "Anyone know any healing spells for cuts?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, Hermione, can you catch the weasel? I'm gonna fix her lip the muggle way."

"Harry! Stitches aren't a good idea! You haven't gone to medical school. Or sewed a dress. Or knitted sweaters with turnip earrings on them for Luna's Yule gift."

"Wait what?" Harry stared at her. "Turnip earrings? I don't even want to know." He sighed. "We don't really have any other options. It's too big of a cut to close itself up naturally. Hermione, remember _Harry Hunting_ by any chance? Who do you think setted the broken bones, bandaged the bleeding arms, and pried the blackberry thorns from my back?"

Hermione looked down guiltily.

"I can handle this Hermione." Harry assured her.

Hermione turned, and transfigured two quills into gloves before running after Ron the weasel.

Harry smiled. "Okay Pansy. Have you ever heard of embroidery or sewing?"

She nodded.

"Basically, I'm going to sew the hole in your lip shut. I'll try to do it quick but you need to hold as still as you can, okay? Draco, do you have any numbing potions or numbing salves?"

"I have a salve."

Harry took it from Draco, and rubbed it on Pansy's lip. "Remember, I'm gay. I'm not molesting you." He pulled a tin box the size of a mint container out of his pocket. It was labelled **Emergency Medical Kit: Use Only as Directed**

Harry pulled out a needle and a package of **Absorbing Thread**, and threaded the needle. He leaned closer to Pansy, and started sewing the gash close. Pansy kept wincing, but stayed still.

After a good three minutes, it was done. Harry snipped the needle, and leaned back. "The thread'll absorb in three weeks. Don't do any french kissing or stuff like that for a good month or so."

Pansy nodded, flushing. "Thanks."

Harry stood up, pulling Pansy up with him after. He looked around to see Hermione had expanded the jar, and Ron the Weasel was being thrown all over the room.

"You JERK! How could you do that? I'm telling Molly when we get out of here! You are a disgrace, you hear that? A disgrace! You're a shame to the rest of the Weasleys! If you think I'll just..."

Harry tuned her out after a good five minutes. Draco was staring at him.

"Broken bones? Bleeding arms? Blackberry thorns in your back?" He asked in disbelief.

"Muggles suck. Never going back there again!" Harry laughed. "Right 'Mione? The Dursley's are out of the picture!"

Hermione smiled, clearing her throat to make it sound like a ministry worker's. "As the heir to the House of Black, and thus more after the last Black Family Head's decease, one Harry Potter is officially the Black Family Head, and henceforth has been for all purposes - emancipated in all legal and formal terms." Hermione fluttered her eyelashes randomly, gathering Harry in a hug. Harry stumbled, and they fell on the ground.

Draco laughed.

"Well, Draco. That dare backfired." Pansy announced.

* * *

I apologize for that little fragment of sadness. Harry and Draco need bonding time! Atleast, I think they do. I have no idea whether they do or not. I'm just the psycho person typing writing now...

We got a good five inches of snow (about 12 centimeters) last weekend. No school! My sister and mom decided I should go sledding...sigh. I had to stop writing. BOO! My stepdad rode the sled down the hill, past the powerlines, and into a fence. It was wooden though. My stepbrother decided to use a sled as a snowboard, he went airborne and that backfired. No broken bones! It's funny because right before he did it I told him to be careful.

Anywho, I made a wizarding world family tree by hand this weekend. Parts of it are canon, but I decided Ron would marry Lavender, Harry would marry Cho, and (I think I had too much soda) Ginny would marry Dudley. But I made Neville marry Luna (did you know they actually didn't marry each other in the books?). My mind decided that eventually Bellatrix would've AK'd Rodolphus and her and Voldie might've had a daughter named Viktory.

I know, there's something really wrong with my mind.

On another note, my friend NaomiEpicSpy and I aren't getting along very well since yesterday (though she doesn't know it yet). She's mad at me for the noncanon things on the Wizarding World family tree, and I'm 95% sure that she decided to tell the guy I like that I like him. I am trying to decide how to get my revenge.

* * *

Disgusting facts:

Walburga and Orion were cousins (they got married and had Sirius and Regulus)

Harry is actually the Heir of Slytherin since Voldie bit the dust (and turned to dust)

* * *

So, bye! Happy reading, please review when you can. It makes me happy and I write more!

-_SamanthaAquaMalfoy_


End file.
